


Remembrance

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Wesley reminisce. Spoilers through Home, and only implied slashiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Cordelia walked into the hotel lobby with a smile. A green silk dress cascaded down her body in slow, sensual waves, and Angel felt his knees go just a little weak. She was beautiful in that moment, her shoulder length hair falling across her face as she turned to laugh at a joke that Gunn made. Angel couldn't imagine not having her with him, not having her bright smile and witty remarks lighting up their little world.

And yet, inexplicably, it had happened. He couldn't help but wonder if it was all somehow his fault. He was the champion; it was his job to make sure that things like this didn't happen. To keep her safe.

He trailed his fingers over her cheek, amazed by how peaceful she looked. He wanted to fix everything, to make it all better. 

"Angel?"

Wesley's soft voice cut through Angel's reverie, and he turned to look at his friend.

"Hey, Wes. How was the meeting?"

"Fine. We covered just about all of the details of the Rodriguez case." Wesley crossed his arms and moved to stand beside Angel. "I thought I might find you here."

Angel managed the ghost of a smile. "Yeah. Here I am." He looked up at his friend, and then followed his gaze back to Cordelia's face.

They stood in silence for long moments, each lost in thought, until Wes suddenly laughed softly.

"Do you remember that god-awful haircut of hers? The rocker look?"

Angel blinked and then smiled. "Yeah. 'Course, I wasn't much on noticing you guys around then..." 

Wes shrugged, still smiling. "It doesn't matter. Here we are, yes?"

"Yeah. Here we are." Angel spoke softly, thinking back on the years before. "And her horrible filing. I've still got people downstairs trying to fix that."

Wes laughed and nodded. "It'll take years, I'm certain. She never did lose an invoice, though. We've got to give her credit for that."

"Or a pair of shoes. I've still got all of them, I swear they took up a whole room at the hotel."

Wes chuckled and nodded. "It must have been quite a job for Fred and Gunn." He sobered after a minute. "I wonder how Phantom Dennis is doing. He can't have been happy to see all of her things go."

Angel shook his head, his fingers resting on Cordy's arm. "I remember, during the summer we worked out of there, when he saved you from ..." Angel trailed off, grinning at Wes, who flushed.

"In my defense, I'd had quite a bit to drink that evening, Angel. I would hardly have made such embarrassing overtures had I been sober."

"Hey, Wes," Angel said. He reached over and rested a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you did. It was kind of refreshing to know you had feelings for me."

Wesley shrugged, keeping his eyes on the form in bed. "It wasn't enough, though, was it?"

"What?" Angel shook his head. "No, it was too much, I think. I didn't know what to do with that, and I didn't want..."

"Didn't want what, Angel?""

Angel sighed needlessly and dropped his hands, stuffing them into his pockets. "I didn't want to ruin what we had. You and me and Cordy, we were like this family, and it was more than I'd ever had before. Way more. And right then I couldn't stand to jeopardize it."

"And then Cordy..."

"Well, you had Gunn. After everything that happened with Darla, I couldn't get back what we had after I'd shut you out. And Cordy was just about everything I needed." Angel smiled bitterly. "Besides, look how well my love life turns out, Wes. I'm oh for three, here. I wouldn't want you to be number four."

Wesley stood silently for a moment before nodding slowly. "Those were good days, though. I rather miss them."

"Me too," Angel said softly. "Me too."


End file.
